Irreplaceable
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is a story, which was inspired by the song by Beyonce. Hermione and Ron are dating for 2 years until she sees him cheating on her. But was she faithful in the relationship to begin with. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**Irreplaceable**

This story just came to me as I listened to this song. I think it is the perfect song for this story. You be the judge. Tell me what you think when you are done reading.

**Just a note:** I am currently writing the next chapter for "Always get what you want." so please don't panic. I will continue it

**Summary: **Hermione and Ron are dating for two years until she catches him, unexpectedly, cheating on her; with Lavender at the Three Broomsticks. She immediately walks away before she was seen. She then comes up with a plan to get rid of him for good; but was she faithful in the relationship to begin with?

--------**POST-HOGWARTS**------

Today was October 31st and it was All Hallows Eve. The Ministry was holding its annual Halloween ball and since she was Head of the Muggle Department, Hermione was invited. Every one she knew was going to be there. Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Seamus, Draco and Ron. She smiled as Ron's name flashed in her mind. You see, she and Ron had been dating for 2 years and she was so proud to call him "her man." Well he **_was_** actually; that was until last week when she found out a devastating secret that would destroy their relationship for good.

--------**FLASHBACK**-------

The day was the 25th of October and Hermione was nervous as hell. You see today was the day when she was going to get her new award. She was finally Head of the Department. Could you believe it? The entire department will finally be under her 'bark and call.' Well they were anyway but who cares? Her happy thoughts were quickly interrupted by a kiss from Ron. You see, they were living together for over a year and they were quite happy. The house was not their's now, it was legally hers. Her parents bought it for 18th birthday when they found out that she wasn't coming back home. Then about 6 months after that, she took Ron and Harry in; since none of them wanted to live with the Weasley's. About 2 months after they moved in, Harry moved out and Hermione and Ron's relationship began.

She quickly got out of their bed and walked towards the bathroom. She didn't get to walk to it because a tapping at the window stopped her. She quickly walked to it, opened the window, gave the owl some scraps of crackers from the night before, drop a sickle in the pouch around it's neck and watch it fly away. As soon as unrolled the parchment, she smiled when she noticed it was the Daily Prophet. Suddenly her mouth dropped open. There it was on the front page. A huge headline featuring her and only her. She squealed loudly and ran downstairs to tell Ron the good news.

As soon as Hermione set the final foot downstairs she heard Ron say "I got to go now. She's coming downstairs."

She walked faster towards the living room but didn't make it in time to see, or hear for that matter, who Ron was talking to. "Ron, who was that?"

"Oh, it was just Harry talking about foolishness."

"Oh, I would have loved to tell him about my promotion..."

"You got promoted?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, I told you about a few days ago. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah...well...I must have forgotten."

She looked disappointed but then she looked at the newspaper and remembered why she came downstairs in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. Look at the paper. Here." She handed him the paper and he took it hesitantly.

"Come on, Hermione..." he whined "...you know that I don't like to read. Do I have to?"

"Yes you do."

"Do I really, really have to?"

"Just look at the damn thing for Merlin's sake." she snapped.

"Geez, 'mione. No need to get snippy." He then looked at the paper, scanned it quickly and gave it back to her.

She looked at him expectedly and asked "Did you see it?"

He looked at her confused and asked "See what?"

"You mean to tell me that you looked at it but didn't see it?"

"See what, hon?"

She aggressively held the paper up to his face and asked, angrily, "This Ronald..." she said, showing him the article that she was exclusively featured on, "...see this article. Do you see it now?"

He looked at it incredibly and said "That was you?"

She looked at him, shocked, and said "You know what? Forget it. I guess it wasn't important then. Thanks for your support." She then stormed back upstairs.

As soon as she arrived at the bedroom door, she heard him say "Congratulations Hermione!" but she replied by slamming the door, extremely loud.

She groaned loudly, looked at the door and groaned again. She couldn't believe that he would miss out something that important. I mean it was the whole damn page on her; and not just any page; the _front page_. She couldn't believe he didn't notice it. Not a second later her anger was replaced with guilt.

_Maybe I was to hard on him_ she said to herself. She then opened the door and walked downstairs, determined to apologize. But when she got downstairs, Ron wasn't there. He was gone and to make it worst he didn't even leave a note to say that he was gone; or would be back for that matter. The house was just empty. She then turned around to go back upstairs when she realized that she hadn't talked to Harry today. She then smiled and walked towards the fireplace, got some floo powder, threw it in the fire place and said "Harry Potter."

Suddenly the fireplace sprouted green flames and Harry's face came into view.

"Hey 'mione."

"Hey Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good. Excuse me for a second. I just finished eating breakfast. Oh, by the way, congratulations on your promotion! I just had to say it this morning."

She smiled and said "Thanks Harry. I was going to tell you this morning when you were talking to Ron but you left before I came into view."

"'Mione, what are you talking about? I haven't talked to Ron in 4 days."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, mildly, and she asked "What do you mean? Ron told me he talked to you this morning."

"'Mione, I wouldn't lie to you about something as silly as that."

"So last night and the night before that you didn't go out with Ron?"

"No. Ginny and I had a dinner date with my boss last night and the night before that Ginny and I went by her parents."

"So how did he go out with?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me."

"Anyway, I can't wait to see you next week at the ceremony."

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay. Tell Ginny I said hi."

"Will do; and enjoy your day off."

With that said he disappeared taking the green flames with him. Hermione stood still for a few minutes and exhaled loudly. She looked at the fireplace and said, to no one in particular "If he wasn't with Harry, then who was he with?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Hermione decided that she would forget the nagging thought about Ron and go out and enjoy herself. I mean besides being awarded, today was her first day off in 6 months. She then changed into her favorite tight jeans pants, a red tight shirt that read "I'm the perfect package 'Beauty and Brains'", and a pair of red sandals. She breathed a sigh of relief and left the house; determined to have a nice time. As she walked outside of her door the first place that popped in her mind was "Madam P's fashionable designs." She smiled at the thought and apparated to Hogsmeade.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she opened her eyes and smiled. She missed this place immensely. From the smell of the strong coffee from the new café to the sweet smell of candy coming from the local candy store. Just everything about it brought a smile upon her face. She started strolling down the crowded street until she came to her desired store. There was moving manikins in the window showing off different types of clothes. She breathed in the delicious air one final time and made her way inside the store. She looked around for a few minutes scanning for her desired style and moved towards it.

Her first stop was surely going to be the lingerie section. She needed some new underwear and now was the perfect time to get it. As soon as she set a foot in the section she bumped into a hard body. She stumbled back, slightly, and immediately began apologizing for her lack of vision. That was until she saw who the person was.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger! Funny seeing you here."

"Me? Why would you say that?"

He started laughing and then he pointed to the sign above her head. Her eyes followed his hands and then they narrowed. She glared holes in him and he laughed louder. "I would never have thought that I would see Granger in the _lingerie_ section of a clothing store."

She folded her arms over her chest, raised an eyebrow, and asked "And why, oh wise one, would you say such a thing?"

He looked at her attire and was lost for words, but he concealed it well. "I mean look at you? Who would you be buying lingerie for; anyway?"

"None of your business; Malfoy. Aside from that, who are you buying lingerie for; and in the woman's section at that."

His eyes narrowed and he said "Well, well, Granger. Wishing you were in her position; aren't you?"

She laughed suddenly and said "If it means being near you, under you or even with you then keep dreaming..." she started laughing louder and concluded "…me wishing I was her; you wish."

She pushed by him and walked away but as she was walking towards the shelf she heard him mumble "Oh, I do."

She immediately turned around but he wasn't there. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to shop for her desired clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 3 hours of shopping from the numerous stores, Hermione decided to go to the Three Broomsticks to get herself a nice butterbeer. She walked, once again, through the crowded streets, with all of her bags, to the door of the three broomsticks. When she opened the door the sight that met her eyes was nothing she was ready to see. There was Ron and Lavender, sitting at the table in the corner of the pub, kissing like their life depended on it. Her eyes bulged out of her head and it felt like her world stop moving. Everything just went quiet. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, just….stand up there and watch. After about 4 minutes or so she finally turned her head away from the disgusting scene and walked away; with tears flowing down her cheek.

She rushed towards the apparition point and apparated to her house. She slowly opened her door, dropped her bags by the door and slumped down on the couch. She couldn't take this. How could he do such a thing? She gave him shelter, she gave him food, and she even gave him money when he ran out of it. She gave him everything and this is how he was going to repay her? As quick as it had changed before, her sorrow turned into anger.

How dare he do that? He had not right to do that; and with Lavender Brown? He had some gall! She stayed in that position for an hour just thinking about all of the things she must have done to deserve this. She even went over all of the things that she might have done to make him cheat on her; but she found none. Like a clap of thunder, an idea popped in her head. She smiled and got up. She knew what she would do to get rid of him forever from her life; well not her life but the relationship. She would use one of her favorite songs for inspiration. She quickly got up; accio'd a big box and went upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The time was now 3:30 p.m. and Ron, finally, made his appearance back home. He felt so good. He knew that Hermione had calmed down and he bought her some flowers to apologize. But when he walked into the living room he met Hermione watching television. He stood still for a minute; wondering what was wrong with her. The only time she would watch television was when she was bored, stressed out, or thinking about something. He suspected that she must still be mad at him so he slowly turned around and was about to make his way back out the door when he heard her say "I hope you're not leaving, Ronald."

There it was; Ronald. He, now, knew that she was mad; pissed really. He, once again, slowly turned around and faced her. She smiled at him and said "Care to sit down."

He walked, cautiously, towards the chair and sat down. Before he could get a chance to hand her the flowers, she said "Ron, how are you?"

He raised an eyebrow because of the random question but answered nonetheless "I'm great thank you…and um…, how are you?"

She smiled and said "I'm good you know. Why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense."

She walked over to him and started massaging his shoulders "Of course you are. You need to relax. Okay?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed. He was glad that she wasn't mad at him. He must have read the signs wrong.

He handed her the flowers and she took them rapidly. Before he could say anything she placed then softly on the coffee table and said "Ron, so how was your day?"

"My day was great 'mione."

"Mine, too."

"It was? What did you do?"

"Well, I went shopping and while I was shopping I had a revelation."

"What about?"

"About us."

"What about us?"

"I was thinking, right, and then a thought just came to me."

"It did?" He was really relaxed now.

"Yes. Do you want to know what it was?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"But you will have to do something for me."

"Anything."

Suddenly her expression changed and she said coldly "I want you to get your shit, and get out of my house."

Ron, who wasn't expecting that, stuttered and asked "Wh-wh-what?"

"I said, Get up, get your stuff and get your shit out of my house."

"Why, Hermione. What did I do?"

"If you don't know then there is no use for me to tell you."

He suddenly got up, started to make his way towards the stairs but he stopped, turned around and said "'Mione, can't you tell me what I did?"

She looked at him dangerously and said "Don't make me repeat myself because you will regret it."

He immediately rushed upstairs but when he got upstairs his breath caught in his throat. There was his clothes, piled high in several boxes; which flooded the floor. He didn't even get to move when he felt Hermione behind him. He turned around one more time, to see if he could reason with her, but she beat him to it.

"Do you want to know why I am doing this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then start moving."

He looked at her incredibly but started picking up his stuff nonetheless. Before he knew what was happening, music started playing.

"_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_..."

Ron looked at her, strangely, for a minute but he looked to the left anyway.

"_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_..."

As soon as he heard that his head snapped towards her. She was singing along with the song and not paying attention to him.

"_In the closet that's my stuff - Yes_

_If I bought it, please don't touch_..."

He looked at her and started begging her "Hermione, baby, please don't do this. We can work this out. I know we can. Please don't…" But she cut him off and continued to sing-a-long with the song

"..._And keep talking that mess, that's fine_

_But could you walk and talk at the same time?_..."

He looked at her, shocked. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl he loved. He shook his head but packed all of his clothes together, shrinked the boxes and left the room. He walked pass the living room and right out the door. Even though he didn't know what he did wrong, he would respect her wish….well for now at least.

He moved over to his car, opened the door, and began putting the boxes in the car; but he stopped when he heard her sing

"..._And It's my mine name that is on that Jag_

_So remove your bags let me call you a cab_..."

He looked at her once again but he lost it.

"Call me a cab? Call me a cab? What happened to you? Suddenly you want me out of your house. What is wrong with you?"

She looked at him, innocently, and asked "Me? There is nothing wrong with me."

"Of course there is something wrong with you. You know what; you're a fool."

"I'm a fool?"

"Yes, that's what you are; a fucking fool."

"You must not be talking to me." She said absentmindedly

"Oh yes I am. You know that I was a good boyfriend and the best you would ever have. You know you can't do fucking better than me if you tried."

She leaned against her, closed, front door, looked at him with an amused expression on her face and continued to sing.

"..._Standing in the front yard telling me_

_How I'm such a fool - Talking about_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_..."

She then began walking towards him.

"..._You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact he'll be here in a minute – baby_

_You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_..."

She then walked closely to him and concluded

"..._So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable_."

Suddenly the cab appeared in front of Hermione's yard. Ron looked at it and said "I don't have time for your shit, Hermione. I'm leaving."

"..._So go ahead and get gone_

_And call up that chick and see if she is home_..."

That surely caught Ron's attention. He stopped mid-walk and turned around to face her. Her face was stony and he now knew why she did this. He cleared his throat and asked "You saw me didn't you?"

She didn't even reply she just kept on singing.

"..._Oops, I bet you thought that I didn't know_

_What did you think I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue _

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_..."

Ron was lost for words. She had seen him. He tried to be careful but she had seen him. He exhaled loudly took another box and carried it to the cab. He knew there was no way she would take him back now. When he came back for the last one he heard her sing:

"..._Baby drop them keys, hurry up before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard telling me_

_How I am such a fool - Talking about_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_..."

He quickly threw her car keys at her, which she caught expertly, and walked over to the cab. He placed the last box in the back seat, got in and left.

Hermione smiled. She had done it! She had gotten rid of Ron. Now one more thing she needed to accomplish. She needed to get a date for the award ceremony; and she knew exactly who to ask.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The days quickly passed, without even a thought of Ron, and before you could say _Harry Potter_, the day for her awards ceremony had come. The whole day Hermione was panicking. What if something went wrong? What if _he _didn't come? She quickly push the thought from her mind and focused on her attire. Now what should she wear?...

As soon as the clock chimed 6 times Hermione started to panic. Her date would be here in a few minutes, and she wasn't even half dress. Before she could walk to the closet she heard her doorbell ring. She groaned, nervously, grabbed her black robe and made her way to her front door. As soon as she opened it she was immediately pushed back into her living room. She didn't know was happening. All she heard was the slamming of the door and the thump her head made when it collided with the wall.

Suddenly a pair of soft lips joined with hers and she inwardly smiled. The kiss began simple but then escalated to a passionate one in seconds. When the need for oxygen became apparent they broke apart. Their heavy, shallow, breaths slowed down and the man kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Hey hon."

She smiled up at him and said "Hey..." she then looked down at her attire and continued "...I'm sorry I'm not dressed yet. I'm having a bit of a set back."

He smiled and said "It's okay, hon. You're dressed for what I want to do right now; anyway."

"And what might that be?" She asked seductively.

He smirked and said "Do you remember when we ran into each other today, at the clothing store..."

She began tracing kissing along his neck and said "Uh-huh."

"..the first thing that ran through my mind was to see what kind of underwear I would be taking off."

She nibbled, gently, on his neck and asked "Is that so?"

"Why yes it is; Miss Granger. You and I both know that when you buy lingerie you are planning on something naughty..."

She traced her lips up to his lips, and asked "Do I?"

He pushed her further to the wall and said "Oh yes you do. Even though the lingerie doesn't hold long, the idea was sent and amazing sex was achieved because of it."

She giggled, innocently and then said "That reminds me, you owe me a few pairs of underwear."

"A few? As far as I have known I have torn each and everyone you wore around me."

"Well...that is a _few_ to me."

He then rubbed his body up against hers, untied the knot that held her robe together and said "Why don't we add another one to the list?"

"Mmm...we can't."

He leaned forward and started nibbling on her earlobe. Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned.

"Why not?"

"Because..." his lips traveled down to her jaw line "...my ceremony is starting at 7."

He stopped kissing her, moved away and said "Shit! I forgot. Fine. Go get dressed."

"Why so rushy?"

"Because if you don't move, I will take you against this wall, right now."

She walked closer to him and whispered in his ear "Sounds tempting...but I have to get ready..." she walked towards her hallway and concluded "...Are you coming or not."

He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly walked to her, let her take his hand and let her lead him into her bedroom...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

About 30 minutes later the two came out of the room fully dressed. They hadn't done anything mind you, he just helped her find something to wear, helped her to pick out a set of diamond jewewlry and not to mention he helped her put on her dress. As soon as they came out of the room the clock ticked loudly and Hermione looked at it. It read 6:45 and she quickly walked towards the fireplace; that was until an arm caught her mid-walk. She spun around and then he asked her "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the floo network; where else do it look like I'm going?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, little woman, this is where you take a detour. We are not taking the floo there."

"Then what are we going there in?" She allowed him to lead her to the front door.

"Come with me and you will see."

She looked at his smiling face and she said "Okay then. Let's get going then."

She walked out of her house, with him close by, locked the door behind me and walked into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At exactly 7 o'clock a black stretch limo pulled up at the new hall for the Ministry of Magic. It was in the heart of Hogsmeade and in complete range to the local newspaper companies. Many people stopped what they were doing and stared as it slowly stopped. All the photographers began taking pictures like mad, regardless of who was in the limo. As soon as the driver came out of the limo, walked around and opened the door, everyone who was present outside, held their breath. This had to be someone really important to come there in a limo.

Suddenly a foot extended from inside the limo and landed on the nicely paved street. His extremely shiny armani shoes glistened in the lights from the cameras. Next his head came out and immediately everyone knew who it was. His long pristine blond was tie behind his head by a black ribbon that matched his suit. He was dressed in black robes and if people looked at him they could immediately say that no one could touch him tonight.

When his whole body emerged from the limo, cameras once again, flashed like crazy. Even though the cameras were flashing everyone was still wondering why he left the limo's door open; that was until they saw a slender feet become visible. All the cameras stopped flashing. Everyone was whispering and guessing who they had thought the woman was.

Next, Draco extended a hand towards a, now, visible slightly tanned one. Suddenly her hair became visible and everyone's breath caught in their throat. Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly come to the award ceremony with _her_? As soon as her body became visible several tape-recorders came out and the flashes began again. This was the story they were waiting for. This was sure to become a scandal on _her _part. Could you believe it? _The _Hermione Granger with _Draco Malfoy_? It was unbelievable, unthinkable but yet oh-so romantic.

When she was finally out of the limo all the reporters flew, well not literally, towards them. with dozens of questions.

"Are you two a couple?"

"What happened to Ron Weasley?"

"Are you cheating on Ron Weasley?"

"Are you and Ron Weasley still a couple?"

"Why did you two come together?"

More questions followed after that; but neither one of them said a word. They smiled, sweetly, for the cameras and at the reporters and moved, quickly, pass them towards the door. Draco turned to his left, gave a slight nod to the reporter, who he would call an old friend, and went inside, with Hermione's hand in his.

**-----------END OF FLASHBACK-**---------

So here we are, exactly where we began. In an elegant room with Hermione. But now, she has a man on her arms, which she knew would shock people. She couldn't care less what they thought and now was definately the time to prove it.

Hermione and Draco walked through the foyer of the hall and walked to the large, oak doors; much like the doors from the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The two men, who were standing by the door, opened it for them and they walked in. Suddenly the music stopped and the announcer said.

"I now present to you; our honoree, Hermione Granger; and her date Mr..." the announcer looked at the paper in his hands, skeptically and concluded "...Draco Malfoy?"

Everyone's head snapped towards them and their eyes grew wide. Neither Hermione or Draco knew what they were staring at. It could be the fact that they were together, or the fact that she had looked absolutely gorgeous or just the fact that their hands were joined. Who knew? Certainly not the two of them.

Hermione and Draco walked towards the middle of the room when suddenly a red head came into view. He stopped a few feet away from them and looked towards Hermione. He didn't even say anything; he just stared. She watched his eyes travel down her body and then suddenly stopped at her chest. She quickly folded her arms over her chest but put them down when Draco whispered for her to let me see what he gave up.

When she put them down, Ron's eyes continued to travel down. I mean she never looked this good when she dated him. She was always dressed in clothes that never showed her figure or even that she had hips but her attire tonight was a complete 180. The dress that she wearing made sure her figure was fully visible. From the shape of her hips to the size of her breast. Everything was completely apparent and he liked it; he _definately_ liked it.

A bit too much, I guess. Seeing as how he was drooling just by looking at her. He was doing that so much that he hadn't even noticed that they had passed him. But when he did, his lust turned into anger. How dare she come to this ceremony with _him_? She was supposed to come with someone he would approve of. He could, better yet wouldnt, let this night continue with _his _Hermione on the arms of Draco Malfoy.

He swiftly walked up to the couple, forgetting that his date, Lavendar, was looking for him. He pushed Malfoy out of the way, grabbed Hermione, gently, and turned her to him.

"What the hell are you doing here with him?" He asked her, dangerously low.

She looked at him like he was stupid and asked "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What are you doing here with him?"

"If you haven't heard, he is date."

"But why is he your date?"

"What I do in my life is not your business neither is what I do with Draco Malfoy." He said annoyed

"If you must know, I am worried about you."

"Well, that issue of worrying should be over, seeing as you cheated on me with her." Hermione said, while pointing to Lavendar.

"Well can't you forget that for a minute?"

"No; Ronald. You betrayed my trust in you so therefore you have no say in life."

She then walked off but stopped when Ron practically yelled to her "Well you seem cozy with him to only have talked for a week."

She turned around slowly and said "Don't push yourself where you don't belong."

"The hell with pushing. You were cheating on me with him; weren't you?"

All eyes fell on Hermione. She breathed out, to try to calm herself down, and said, once again "As I said before, don't push yourself where you don't belong."

"You were, weren't you?"

"If I'm not mistaken you cheated on me with Lavendar."

"So that gives you the right to cheat on me; with _Malfoy_?" He said, in a disgusted tone.

"No it doesn't. That is why I didn't do it."

"Then what do you say about tonight's performance?" He said, angrily.

"It's complicated."

"Wow! Something's complicated for Hermione Granger? The world is coming to an end!"

"Don't patronize me" She warned him.

"Or what?"

"Did you remember what I told you last week?" She asked suddenly

"Of course I do."

"Then did you honestly think that you were _irreplaceable_?"

His eyes opened wide and then narrowed, angrily. "So you are trying to tell me that you replaced me with Malfoy?"

"No. I'm saying that even though you said what you did, does it look like i'm wallowing over you? Does it look like I want you back? No! It doesn't and that's because I don't want you back."

"But..."

"No buts! I was meaning to tell you this a long time ago but it seems like you were away or with Lavender more times than you were with me for me to even bring this up."

"Bring what up."

"That I never did love you, like I thought you loved me."

A few gasps could be heard around the room.

Ron looked at her surprised and asked "What?"

"I never did love you like you loved me. My heart already belonged to someone else."

He looked at Draco, like he was dog shit at the bottom of his shoes and said "And, let me guess, he..." pointing at Draco "...has your heart."

Hermione looked Ron in the eye and said "Yes. He always had. Ever since Hogwarts, he has always had it."

"Since Hogwarts? So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say..." the room fell deathly quiet. "...that I have been dating Draco Malfoy since Hogwarts."

Everyone gasped in the rom, excluding Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny. That piece of news certainly got everyone whispering.

"You what??" Harry and Ron yelled.

"I said..." she exhaled deeply "...I was dating Draco Malfoy since seventh year"

Harry just stood there, shell-shocked while Ron, who was red in the face, rushed towards a calm Draco.

"You bastard! How did you..." but he stopped mid-sentence when Draco pointed his wand in his face.

"If I were you, Weasel, I would watch what I say."

"Or what? You'll use the killing curse on me? Haven't you noticed _blondie_ that this room is filled with Ministry Officials?"

"And haven't you noticed, that I _am_ one these Ministry Officials? And besides, I wouldn't use the killing curse on you. It's much more than you deserve."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, being that I was with Hermione, I know, for a fact, that you never had her; as you so called "bragged" to your Quidditch buddies."

"Why you bastard!"

"Uh-uh-uh; Weasley. I would walk away if I were you."

"Well you aren't. But just to tell you she doesn't have a hot body anyway."

"You ass..."

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. He turned to her and let her continue to talk "Let it go. It's not worth it."

He slowly put his wand down, glared at Ron, and walked towards Hermione.

Ron gave the two of them one last glare and marched towards the corner of the room, muttering curse words under his breath. But, little did he know, that Lavendar was trailing behind him like a love sick puppy.

The room fell quiet. No one knew what to do or say, that was until Harry walked up to the two. He looked at Draco, then at Hermione and then back at Draco. He then stretched out his hand and said "It's nice to meet the man who has 'mione's heart; even if it is you Malfoy."

Draco smiled and shook Harry's hand gratefully. At least that is two problems out of the way. Now for the bombshell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was less than 3 hours in when Ginny walked up to the the couple. Hermione and Draco were laughing at a joke that Blaise had just told them but stopped when Ginny cleared her throat. She looked at Hermione, smiled and whispered "Congratulations 'mione. I'm sure you would make a wonderful bride."

Hermione smiled at Ginny's comment but her smile dropped a little when she looked at Draco. His face was self-explanatory. He was shocked and Blaise was as well, to say the least. He cleared his throat and said "You told her?"

"I had to Draco. I needed to tell someone and she was the only person I trusted enough to tell."

"Well..." he pulled her body to his and said "...I guess it's time to let the world know then."

"No, Draco. We can't. We just told them about our relationship. At least let it set in."

"I think it has sunk in enough."

"No, baby. Please."

"Hermione, what are afraid of?"

"I just want to wait."

"Hon, we've waited for a year to say this. I think now is the time."

With that said she objected no more and walked with him when he, once again, made his way to the centre of the room. He clicked his glass with his wand and everyone's attention turned to him.

"I know you all just found out that Hermione and I were dating but I just want to get something else off of my chest. Hermione and I have, in addition to dating, been engaged for a year."

No one said anything. They just stood there in shock. What were they supposed to say about something like this? Were they supposed to accept it and move on; or were they supposed to object? No one knew what they were supposed to do; that was until Blaise walked forward with his glass in his hand. He raised, smiled at the couple and said "To the bride and groom."

Everyone took their cue from him and raised their glasses. They smiled at Hermione and Draco and said "To the bride and groom."

While everyone was congratulating the couple no one noticed that one person had no joined in on the fun. He just sat in the corner, murmuring to himself, over and over again that she was, indeed, right.

"She could do better than me. How could I be so stupid not to see it? She was right...I was replaceable"

-------------**END**----------

Tell me what you think.

Was it good?

Was it bad?

Please tell me in a review

Much Love

Baybeetricia


End file.
